


Extract, no title yet

by e_winchester



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Gen, Just an extract but I'd like you to read it and give comments, Just testing the Mood, Kinda my way of dealing with what happened, My First Work in This Fandom, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_winchester/pseuds/e_winchester
Summary: I've been working on a little story that has been going round in my head for a little while.It's basically how an OFC comes to LP and her story.





	Extract, no title yet

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extract to a story I've been working on lately.   
> With this I'm trying to determine if I should post it here or maybe on another platform in another language.   
> My primary language is not English so please forgive me for mistakes or unfortunate sentences.

I was nervous. Like really nervous. Next to me was Chester and looked at me sympathetically like he knew what was going on inside of my head. But how could he? Yes of course he too once had his first concert. But he did not get on stage with his idols on television for his first show. He started small. Like at a club or something.  
My nervousness only increased.   
Now Mike was looking at me smiling.   
Then I heard the voice of Jimmy Kimmel saying "Our next guests belong to one of the most successful bands of the last 20 years. They have won many prizes and tonight they are here with a surprise even I don't know about. Here are Linkin Park!" Screams erupted from the audience.   
Chester nudged me in the side and walked past me. The others went after him and everyone put a hand on my shoulder as a reassuring gesture. I was grateful. I took one last deep breath and followed them into the blinding light of the stage. 

The screaming in the audience did not stop and only got louder when the boys began playing 'Numb'.   
But the cheers and applause abruptly ended when I started singing. There was an audible gasp after they realized it was not Chester singing this part of the song. Even Jimmy looked at me in disbelief.   
We hadn't told many people about the surprise which was me. This was the first time we had a public appearance as Linkin Park with 7 people and a woman.   
After 'Numb' was finished we started our second song 'In The End'. Those two songs were chosen because they showed off my qualities well. For once the singing but I could also rap which also fit together well with Chester's voice. So I took a verse from Mike and Chester and I shared the hook.

After our songs ended we sat down on the couch for our interview. It was decided beforehand that Chester and Mike should accompany me to the interview since they were the big faces of the band.   
Now I sat between them. Chester to my left and Mike to my right.   
"Wow what a surprise. I don't think anyone would have expected that from you guys. How come you decided to get a woman in your band?" asked Jimmy.  
I looked to Mike who had a grin on his face and said "Well you probbaly are not going to believe this" I laughed and started talking.  
"Well... It all started at a concert..."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your opinion. I'd really appreciate it. :)


End file.
